The present invention relates to a retrievable guide post system for the guide posts of a permanent subsea guide base or a subsea template which may be readily removed when damaged or bent and replaced with a new guide post.
Prior to the present invention, guide posts have been remotely installed and retrieved but they were not suitable for the retrieval of bent or damaged guide posts since they rely for their release on the exertion of a downward force on the upper end of a release sleeve at the upper end of the post to release latches which latch into the guide post receptacle. An example of this type of guide post is shown in the "Remote Guidepost System" of FMC as shown in the Composite Catalog published by Gulf Publishing Company for 1988-1989, page 1502.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,8778 discloses a structure for the replacement of damaged guide posts which are attached to a receptacle which is a part of a subsea structure. The guide post includes radially extending spring loaded lock pins which engage within a groove in the guide post receptacle and, when damaged, the guide posts are retrieved by an upward pull of sufficient force to shear the lock pins to thereby obtain the release of the guide post from its receptacle and recovered to the surface and a replacement is installed in the receptacle with the aid of a television camera for ensuring proper orientation.